


Salty Honeypot

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Hooking up after the events of Episode 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the Kamen Rider Kink Meme prompt: ["Ex-Aid / Kiriya x anyone. Kiriya asks the other boys if they wanna ride him"](http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html?thread=207759#cmt207759).

On the day Kiriya was discharged from the hospital, he ran into Kagami Hiiro in the gents. There was no reason for Kiriya to be friendly with Hiiro, a man who looked down on everyone he met though he wasn't tall at all. Kiriya did his business, and let Hiiro do his in peace. They ignored each other until Hiiro disrupted the peace after washing his hands. Not by starting a fight, but something else. 

Looking up from the sink, Hiiro said, "Are you good at sex?" 

He kept his eyes on his reflection in the mirror before him as he spoke. Kiriya looked behind them, confirming that they were alone. Of all things to happen, Kagami Hiiro was hitting on him. Kiriya didn't know yet whether he should consider it as fortune or misfortune. 

"Wanna ride me, Dr. Kagami?" Kiriya replied, turning to study Hiiro's profile. 

Hiiro remained more intent on taking in his beautiful face than attempting to convince Kiriya that he was pretty. His technique sure needed work. Lackluster in seduction as he was, Hiiro came prepared. He took out a rectangular object out of the pocket of his doctor's coat and slid it over the sink towards Kiriya. It was a hotel keycard, on top of which was stuck a post-it bearing the name of the hotel and the room number. 

"Meet me tonight at 9 pm," Hiiro practically ordered Kiriya. "I'll ride you there." 

As Hiiro strode out of the men's toilet, Kiriya stared after him, unsure of what just happened. Now he had to meet Hiiro again, at the place Hiiro had assigned, to find out what Hiiro wanted from him. Why the hell not? Dr. Kagami was unlikely to be more dangerous than the batshit CEO of Genm Corp. 

'You have no idea how awesome I am in bed.' 'I guess you can't do this to Houjou, since he's your co-worker and your junior in the hospital.' Kiriya considered how he ought to greet Hiiro; all the way up to reaching the door of the hotel room. ' _Swank_ ' summed up Kiriya's opinion of the establishment. Not bothering to knock, Kiriya placed the keycard over the card reader on the door, unlocked it, and stepped in. He had barely closed the door when Hiiro swooped in and kissed him. 

_Motherfuck_! This sure was making up for being beaten up by a batshit corporate dude. Kiriya kissed Hiiro back. 

After Hiiro made good on his promise to ride Kiriya, they lay naked and spent on the hotel's soft, luxurious bed. There was so much space on that bed, yet Hiiro rested his curved body on top of Kiriya's chest and part of Kiriya's arm. Kiriya didn't mind, since Hiiro had more or less worshiped his cock earlier. He looked down at Hiiro's flushed face, recalling how Hiiro hollowed his cheeks while sucking cock and how he whined while sitting on said cock. 

"I knew it," Hiiro said. 

Kiriya expected ugly insults to come out of that pretty mouth very soon, and tried to delay the inevitable. 

"Yes," Kiriya said, "I am as good at sex as you thought." 

Hiiro snorted against Kiriya's chest. "I knew that though you're a trickster, you just as easily fall into other people's traps. You were totally played the other day and today too." 

"It's not a bad deal, to be played by you," Kiriya mused. "I got to fuck you, who called me a liar." 

"You could have disagreed and stood your ground," Hiiro pointed out. "You simpleton." 

Too much talking was happening between them, on a bed designed for more worthwhile activities. 

"Hey," Kiriya started, reaching across with the arm Hiiro wasn't lying on to rub at Hiiro's bony shoulder. "If I suck your cock, will you shut up for the rest of the night?" 

"Be my guest." 

'Never speak with that mouth again,' Kiriya thought as they rearranged themselves on the bed. 

As Hiiro sat back against the headboard, Kiriya bent his head over Hiiro's lap to put his mouth over Hiiro's cock, resolving to suck cock better than Hiiro did. 


End file.
